Let Me Show You
by missscatterbrain325
Summary: Andrew: "A woman needs to know that she's desired as well as loved. I know you love her. You know you love her. And she knows you love her. My point is; does she know that you also WANT her?" Hence, Darien's attempt at showing Serena in 'Let Me Show You'
1. Wanting

**A/N:** I **_know_** I should be working on **TOBITF** but like **BTCSM**, this idea just keep popping in my head and won't leave me alone. Hence, I present to you, my third fanfic: **Let Me Show You**. This was originally planned to be Serena-Darien's first time in **TOBITF** (which would NOT happen for several chapters yet!) but as that particular fic unfold, I decided I wanted a different first time for them in that fic. But since the scenes were already written, I thought I'd post them anyway. Of course, I've had to put them into a different context, and some editing to convert it into a short story. I haven't decided whether this will be a two/three shot yet but since I managed to edit the first half, here's the first part!

**Thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Summary:**

Andrew: "A woman needs to know that she's desired as well as loved. I know you love her. You know you love her. And she knows you love her. My point is; does she know that you also **_want_** her?"

Hence, Darien's attempt at showing Serena in 'Let Me Show You'

* * *

**Let Me Show You (Part 1)**

**_The Arcade_**

Darien sat at the counter talking to his best friend while waiting for his girlfriend to join him for lunch. He glanced at his wrist watch and sighed. Serena's late again and he has to be back at the hospital in twenty five minutes.

Andrew raised his brow. Serena's late even by Serena's standard. "I'll just prepare your usual. That way when she gets here, you could just quickly eat and get back to work," he offered.

"Isn't that what you usually do though, Drew?" Darien asked, sighing yet again.

Now frowning, Andrew decided to voice his thoughts, "Is everything okay with the two of you?" he asked, concerned.

Darien grimaced. "She's been...distant," he said, distracted. Worry evident in his eyes.

"Distant? Isn't that...more **_your_** thing though?" Andrew asked without thinking.

Darien frowned at this. "What do you mean, it's my thing?" he demanded. Before Andrew could answer though, the arcade door opened to let a girl in.

Looking at her, Andrew's jaw dropped.

Darien turned in his sit to see what had caused his best friend to be so stumped. His own jaw dropped and even as he felt his heart stopped, his blood boiled at the sight in front of him.

"Rena?" Andrew asked in disbelieve.

Standing in front of them was Serena, but not the sweet, innocent Serena that they both know and are accustomed to seeing every day. This Serena does not look sweet or innocent. Oh, she still looked beautiful, there's no question there. Her hair is loose and reached past her knees instead of in their usual buns. She wore a loose, sheer see through white shirt that left little to the imagination as she had nothing under it but her lacy black brassiere and her black mini skirt is so tight and short that the blouse is actually longer than the skirt. She had done something to her eyes and they look smoky and made her look older and extremely sexy.

Andrew gulped. _This is RENA. She's like a little sister to you! Stop staring at her!_ He scolded himself.

Darien jumped from his sit and took off his jacket. He immediately went to his girlfriend and put the jacket over her shoulders.

"What are you doing Darien?" Serena asked seemingly calm. Inside though, she was a jumble of nerves. _I'm gonna kill Raye, Mina & Lita if this doesn't work! Oh, why on earth did I listen to them?_ Then, as if remembering her boyfriend's spontaneous actions just now, she strengthened her resolve and innocently took his jacket off her shoulders. "I'm not cold. In fact, I'm feeling kind of warm," she purred, cringing inside by her current behaviour.

Darien's hands by his sides fisted and he bit his bottom lip to keep himself from losing his temper.

"What are you wearing Rena?" he asked tersely.

"Oh this? Mina and Raye picked it out for me. They said you'd love it. Why, don't you?" Serena answered with her own question, still playing the innocent.

"No. I don't," was Darien's tight answer and he deftly put his jacket on her again, this time slipping her arms in all the way. _I'm gonna **kill** those girls_ was his murderous thought.

Serena's lips trembled. This went unnoticed by Darien but not by Andrew. A defeated look entered her eyes and she lets Darien cover her with no further protest. A look of understanding dawned on Andrew's face and was confirmed when he saw a longing look crossed Serena's face as she silently watched her boyfriend buttoned up the jacket from top to bottom.

"Are you done then?" Serena asked quietly.

Darien looked into her eyes. His expression softened at her dejected look. He ran his hand through her hair before stroking her cheek. "What's wrong, Rena?" he asked worriedly, completely baffled by her behaviour.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, "We'd better hurry up and eat or you'll be late for your afternoon shift."

And then, changing her mind all of a sudden, "Actually, I just remembered. I have to see...someone...at...the University. Oh, I'm gonna be so late! I better go!" She gave Darien a quick kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye to Andrew before dashing out of the arcade, leaving behind a completely flabbergasted Darien.

Darien turned to Andrew. "See what I mean?" he asked exasperatedly.

"She's been like this **_all_** week. Extremely affectionate one minute and withdrawn the next! I don't know what's wrong with  
her!"

Andrew looked at his best friend. His green eyes stared long and hard into Darien's deep blue ones. "Can you not commit fully to her Dare?" he finally asked quietly.

"What are you talking about Drew? I'm **_already_** fully committed to her! I have been with her for FOUR years! There hasn't been anyone else since her!" Darien answered, bewildered by his best friend's question.

This of course is true. He had met Serena five years ago when her test paper had landed on his head. He had turned to scold her and found himself face to face with a beautiful blonde angel instead. He was completely taken off guard by her clear cerulean blue eyes and angelic beauty that he had lost not only his heart but also his head that day. He had ended up calling her 'Meatball Head' and for a whole year, the two would argue continually and it had become their daily ritual. Another established ritual was her running into him, literally knocking him off his feet almost every morning. Not that he minded, especially not when he got to hold her in his arms for that precious few minutes every morning. It had taken them a whole year to admit their feelings for one another and a group of meddling, persistent friends, but that, is another story.

Now four years later, he's become a successful surgeon at a nearby hospital and she's currently studying to become a psychologist and they are still seeing each other, still every bit as in love with one another as they were all those years ago. In fact he loves her more now than he did then, if that were possible, because he truly did love her so incredibly even all those years ago. So it truly frustrates him when something is clearly bothering her and he has no idea what that something is and how to fix it for her.

"A woman needs to know that she's desired as well as loved. I know you love her. You know you love her. And she knows you love her. My point is; does she know that you also **_want_** her?" Andrew's solemn respond brought Darien out of his reverie.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want her! Of course she knows that I want her!" Running both his hands through his hair now, Darien is still oblivious to the meaning behind Andrew's question.

Andrew sighed. "Who is it that you are trying to protect, Dare? Yourself or her?" he asked.

Even more bewildered, Darien stared at Andrew incredulously. "_What_ are you talking about?"

"Serena's nineteen years old, Darien. She's not fourteen anymore. She a fully grown, completely _desirable_ woman!" came Andrew's blunt respond.

That stopped Darien short. Andrew's meaning becoming clear to him. "That's not...we're not...like that," was his flustered respond.

"Tell me something, can you imagine your life without her? Are you planning to let her go sometime in the future?"

At this, Darien vehemently shook his head. Andrew nodded his. "I thought so. So, why are you so afraid to take the next step in your relationship? Are you gonna forever be at this stage? You said so yourself, you've been with her for four years and there hasn't been anyone else since her. Do you think there **_will_** be someone else?" Andrew pressed.

Another fervent shake of the head, "Never!" came the forceful denial.

"So I ask you again, what are you so afraid of?"

"She's too good for me," was the weak reply.

Andrew sighed. Besides Serena, he knew Darien better than anyone. Well, in **_this_** particular matter, he knew Darien better than Serena. In fact, in **_this_** particular matter, he knew Serena better than Darien does as well.

"It's you she wants Dare. You holding yourself back is bound to make her feel like **_she's_** not good enough. You holding back is clearly confusing and hurting her. Now answer me honestly, are you trying to protect her or yourself?" Andrew asked, already knowing the answer.

"Both," was Darien's honest reply.

"What if I hurt her? What if she decided one day that I'm not good enough?"

"I'm sure you'll both hurt each other quite a number of times in the future as you have in the past. Loving someone gives them that kind of power over you. It makes you vulnerable. But the point is, you can't hurt someone you love without getting hurt yourself. And I've never known **_anyone_** who loves each other as much as the two of you nor have I ever known anyone as **_crazy_** in love as the two of you. And right now, you're hurting her and doesn't that hurt you as well?"

Darien nodded absently. He has a lot to sort out. One thing he's sure of though, is his love for the meatball headed beauty who has owned his heart since the first day he met her.

**_Darien's Apartment (A week later)_**

Darien opened the door to his apartment. It's completely dark but as her eyes shifted down the hallway, Serena's eyes can see a sliver of light coming from underneath the closed door of Darien's bedroom. Darien turned to lock his apartment door and deftly put his hands over Serena's eyes. He gently guided Serena towards his bedroom.

"Darien, what's all this?" Serena asked breathlessly.

"You'll see," was Darien's soft reply.

He opened the door to his room and slowly ushered her inside. As she stepped inside, Darien took his hands off her eyes. Serena gasped. There were candles everywhere. Red and white roses spilled out of a half dozen vases and petals covered the floor and the bed. Gentle music came from somewhere.

She folded her hands so that only she knew that they trembled and asked softly, "Why?"

"To show you that I want you. To give you time to decide if it's what you really want. To help convince you that it is."

Serena's lips curved ever so slightly, her eyes skimmed over the room, suddenly nervous. Guilt slipped in. "You didn't have to. I made you feel obliged," she said quietly, suddenly embarrassed by her insecurity.

"Don't be silly." He moved to her. Gently, he pulled the first pin from one of her buns, putting it aside on the side table. "Do you want me to show you how much I want you?" he asked staring deep into her cerulean blue eyes.

"I..."

"I think I should show you, at least a little... so you can decide how much you'll give," he continued before she could finish her sentence, taking the pins out of her hair one by one before finally combing his hands through her silky tumbling hair murmuring, "You're so beautiful," awe in his tone and wonderment in his eyes.

His mouth skimmed over hers, gentle as a breeze. When her lips trembled apart, his tongue slipped in, teasing hers, playful yet gentle.

"That should give you an idea," moving his lips along her jaw, up to her temple and back again to nip at the corner of her mouth.

"Tell me you want me Serena. I want to hear you say it."

"I do want you Darien. I can't think. I need..."

"Just me. You only need me tonight. And I only need you." He smoothed his hands down her back, murmuring coaxingly, "Lie down with me Serena," lifting her, cradling her and walked the two steps to lay her on the bed where the sheets and quilt had been pulled down invitingly.

Her hair spilled like gold and honey over the pillows, subtle waves of it catching glints from the candles. Her eyes clouded with both doubts and needs.

Looking at her, his stomach tightened, from both, desire and fear.

He would be her first. No matter what happens after this, she'd remember tonight, and him.

Serena closed her eyes. "I don't know what to do." She was completely embarrassed, entranced, enchanted.

"I do," he said soothingly, lying down beside her, dipping his mouth to hers once again. She was trembling beneath him and for a moment, panic tightened his gut. To calm them both, he pried her nervous fingers apart and kissed them one by one. "Don't be afraid, Rena."

But she was afraid, not just over the pain she knew would come with the loss of her innocence, but more afraid of not being able to give him pleasure. Afraid he was only doing this out of obligation.

"Think of me," he murmured, kissing her, deepening the kiss slowly, swearing to himself that he'd get rid of any remnants of doubts and insecurities she has.

"Think of me," he said again, knowing he needed this moment as much as she.

Sweet, she thought hazily. How odd that a man's lips could taste so sweet and be so soft and firm all at the same time. Slowly, her muscles uncoiled as his taste seeped into her. Hesitantly, her hand travelled his strong back. He stiffened and bit back a moan when they barely skimmed over his hips. He was already hard and shifted slightly, worried that he might frighten her. Taking a deep breath, he rested his brow on hers and then took her mouth and swallowed her lovely soft sigh. She melted beneath him, the trembling replaced by pliancy.

Distracted by the mouth that feasted so sumptuously on hers, she wasn't aware that he had unfastened her blouse. When his fingers traced the soft swell of her breast above her bra, her eyes flew open. His deep blue eyes were steady on hers, so focused it brought her trembles back. She started to panic, to make some sound of protest but his touch was so alluring, just a skim of fingertips against flesh.

It wasn't scary, she realised. It was as soothing and wonderful as the kiss. Even as she forced herself to relax again, those clever fingers slipped under the cotton and found the sensitive point.

Serena's first gasp ripped through him, the sound of it, the sensation of her body arching in surprise and pleasure. He was barely touching her, he thought as his heart raced and his blood roared. She had no idea how much more there was and he was desperate to show her.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **11 February 2013**

**A/N:** Tada! Ermm...Like it? Hate it? For **TOBITF** I decided I wanted an unplanned first time which this clearly wasn't! This is my first ever attempt at an M rating fic. I hope it turns out okay. Do let me know what you think! I'll post the second half in a few days (no promises though, busy weeks ahead!). Look out for it and thanks for reading! :)


	2. Feeling

**A/N:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Well, I hope Part 2 will live up to everyone's expectations... For those following **TOBITF**, I've posted Chapter 8: **Scouts & Generals** yesterday. I'm afraid it will be at least another week for my next update as I'm completely swamped right now. But that fic is still very close and dear to my heart!

Finally, I'd like to thank everyone taking the time to review the previous chapter in this fanfic. Thanks also to everyone who "favourite" and "follow" this story.

**CynDLou12:** I like your one word description. Thanks! My other fanfics though are 'lighter than this'. Hope you enjoy them all the same! ;) **Moonprincess998:** Here you go! **CherrySerenity-sama**: I'm glad. Continuing right now... ;) **LoveInTheBattleField:** Coming your way! **Bonesbemmettlover:** Thank you! I'm glad! :) **SerentiyMoonGodness: **Thanks! Here's the 2nd half! Hope you like! **LAlaLAnd328:** Me too! And kind Darien, sweet Darien, smug Darien...you get the picture! ;) **adoore:** Thanks! Continuing now... **firecracker2010: **I'm glad you think so. More shy Serena and take charge Darien coming your way! ;) **Guest:** Thanks! :)

Well, on with my next instalment of **LMSY**. I'm quite nervous posting this...but here goes nothing!

**Thoughts are in **_Italics__**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Let Me Show You (Part 2)**

**_Darien's Bedroom (Where we left off previously)_**

"Relax." He kissed her as his fingers continued their gentle caresses. "Just feel it."

She didn't have a choice. Sensations were rushing through her, tiny arrows of pleasure and amazement. His mouth swallowed her strangled breath as he removed her clothes and left her bare to the waist.

"You are so beautiful." The alabaster skin, the small breasts that fit so perfectly into the cups of his palms had nearly been his undoing. Unable to resist, he lowered his head and tasted.

She moaned, long, deep and throaty. The movements of her body under his were purely instinctive, not deliberately designed to claw at his control and yet it did. He took a deep breath to maintain that control, to please her gently and found his own pleasure growing from hers.

His mouth was so warm. The air was so thick. Every time he tugged, pulled and teasingly bit, she could feel an answering flutter in the pit of her stomach. A flutter that grew into something too close to pain, too close to pleasure, she couldn't separate the two.

He was murmuring to her, soft lovely words that circled like rainbows in her head. It really wouldn't matter what he said, she would have told him if she could. Nothing mattered so long as he NEVER stopped touching her.

Craving the feel of flesh against flesh, Darien tugged his shirt over his head. When he lowered himself to her again, she gave a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around him.

His mouth roamed lower, over torso, over ribs and slowly, her skin heated, her body quivered under the gentle administrations of his lips and hands, lost in sensations so new to her.

Carefully, Darien unhooked her slack, slowly baring new flesh, exploring them ever so gently. As her hips arched in innocent agreement, he clamped his teeth and fought back the urgent need to take, just take and satisfy the demand in his taut body.

Her nails dug into his back, drawing a groan of dark delight from him as his hand skimmed over her now bared hip. Serena stiffened slightly and Darien prayed for control.

"Not until you're ready," he promised, bringing his lips patiently back to hers again. "But I want to see you, all of you."

He shifted, pulled back slightly and could see the fear in her eyes, the quiver of suppressed need in her body.

He couldn't steady his hands or his voice, but he kept both gentle.

"I want to touch all of you." His eyes staying on hers, he unsnapped his jeans. "All of you."

When he stripped, her gaze was drawn inevitably down. Her fear doubled.

"Darien..."

"Your skin is so soft." Keeping their gaze locked, he skimmed a finger up her thigh. "I've wondered what you'd look like but you're so much more than I imagined. So much more."

Unsettled, Serena crossed her arms over her breast. Darien left it there and went back to where he had begun. With soft, lingering kisses and gentle, exploring caresses. Helplessly, she yielded beneath him, relaxing once again. Her breathing quickened when his hand roamed over the flat of her stomach towards the glorious heat below.

_Yes_ he thought, fighting delirium. _Open for me. Let me. Just let me._

She was damped and hot where he cupped her. A groan tore from his throat when she writhed and tried to resist.

"Let go Rena. Let me take you there. Just let go." A plea and a promise in his voice.

Serena was clinging at the edge of a bottomless abyss by no more than her fingertips. Terror welled inside her. She was slipping. Losing control. There was too much happening inside her inexperienced body all at once for her burning flesh to hold all of them in. His hands were like a torch against her already heated flesh, searing her without mercy until she has no choice but to tumble free into the unknown.

"Please," she sobbed out. "Oh, please," pleading for something she knows not.

The pleasure came. Came in a flood that washed through her, over her, stealing her breath, her mind, her vision. Her eyes rolled back and for one glorious moment she was deaf and blind to everything but the velvet shocks convulsing her.

She poured into his hand, making him moan like a dying man. He shuddered even as she did. His face against her skin, he took her soaring again.

He waited until she was at peak, straining against the chain of his own control. "Hold me. Hold on to me," he murmured, dizzy with his own needs as he struggled to ease gently into her.

She was so small, so tight and it took every ounce of willpower he had left not to thrust greedily into her when he felt her heat closing around him.

Serena gasped and clutched at the bed sheets. Darien took a deep breath. "Don't be afraid, Rena. I swear we fit together perfectly."

Serena smiled at him. She lifted a gentle hand to his cheek. Finally completely at peace with what's about to happen, fear gone, wanting it, wanting him. "I'm not afraid, Darien. Not anymore. I've never felt like this before. It's amazing. I want more, Darien. All of you. I want all of you."

Darien inched his way deeper into her. Pleasure was building at such a ferocious rate, he was losing all control. She was so tight, squeezing and gripping him, the friction like hot velvet fist pumping him dry. He thrust deeper. He had no other choice. It was that or risk death.

"Only for a second. I'm sorry Rena. Just one second, then it will be good again," he promised her.

She took him in, gasping with pleasure, when he had been so worried. He had been wrong. It never stopped being good. She felt him break the barrier of her innocence, felt him fill her and felt nothing but joy.

"I love you." She arched up to meet him, to welcome him. Darien let go of his fears and took the ride, thrusting deep, tilting her body until she could take all of him. He moved the way he wanted, the way he needed, hard and fast and deep, joining them together in a rush of heat, completely unaware of anything but Serena and the way she gave herself so completely to him. She came over and over, crying out, clutching his arms, lifting up to him as eagerly as he surged into her. With something perilously close to pain, Darien emptied himself into her, her name on his lips.

Completely spent, completely sated, lungs burning for air and heart thumping wildly, he sank onto her. Her body soft and welcoming beneath his, her hands gliding over him, subtle touches exploring, discovering, testing as if she was memorising the feel of his body. It was a perfect moment in time.

He was still inside her, couldn't bear to separate himself from her. He knew he should ease away and give her time to recover. No matter how gentle he had been there's bound to be some discomfort. Yet he feels so content and _she seems so content._ So he tightened his arms around her possessively instead, shifting to take most of his weight off of her small body. Looking into her cerulean blue eyes, he softly murmured "I love you too" kissing her brow ever so gently.

Her beautiful smile enchanted him and Darien fell in love all over again. He realised he wants this **_everyday_** of his life. Go to sleep with her in his arms every night. Wake up buried deep inside her every morning. Be the one to make her happy and the one to soothe her tears and fears, **_everyday_**.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he slowly pulled away. "Are you okay?" he asked, both in concern and also to still his heart.

A blush stole across her cheeks. Her smile never faltered though. Slowly, she raised a hand to push his hair of his face before resting it on his cheek.

"It was beautiful for me," she said. "You made it beautiful for me." Her voice still husky with the remnants of passion. He pressed his lips to her forehead, her brows, her eyelids, her cheeks and finally her lips, lingering over each kiss before forcing himself to pull away completely.

He got up and casually walked to a drawer. Turning to look at Serena with a fresh pair of boxer in his hand, he chuckled softly as her cheeks went a deeper crimson colour. Not uncomfortable with his nakedness, "I'll draw you a bath," he said, putting the boxer on before walking back to her to press another gentle kiss on her temple before heading into the bathroom.

Sighing, Serena allowed herself the leisure of falling back into bed for a moment. She then pulled the quilt around her before standing up. Glancing at the bed, she grimaced slightly and another blush stole across her cheeks at the sight of the stain of her innocence on the bed sheet. The sight of her all flushed up wrapped in the quilt greeted Darien as he came out of the bathroom. She had never looked so lovely to him. Walking up to her, he put both his hands to her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers. He loves the blush that covered her cheeks. He loves everything about the woman in his arms. "I'll change the sheets while you're having your bath," he said understandingly, kissing her softly yet again, lingering contentedly over the taste of her.

"Marry me Serena. Be mine." He heard himself say.

He had wanted to wait. Wait until she graduated. Wait until the right moment. He realised he didn't want to wait anymore. That this **_is_** the perfect moment.

A moment of silence. Darien held his breath. Waiting. Waiting for his ever after.

"I **_am _**yours. I've **_always_** been yours. Haven't I shown you that every day?" came her soft, earnest reply.

"So you'll marry me?"

Serena couldn't help the grin that was forming nor the carefree laughter rising up her throat. Uninhibitedly, she threw her arms around him, kissing him senseless.

"You still haven't answered me," Darien said breathlessly between the sweet, sweet kisses.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **14 February 2013**

**A/N:** Hmm...How was that? I wanted it to be steamy but didn't want it to sound crude or distasteful nor do I want to make Serena like a prude. Did it work okay? To be honest, I'm both slightly embarrassed and pleased with it. As previously mentioned, this is my first attempt at writing an M rated fanfic. So, I'd love to hear what you think. I can accept critics, as long as it's given civilly and not in harsh angry words.

There's one more instalment to this story. But since I'm completely swamped with work right now, it probably won't be for another week or so. Or let me know if you think I should just stop here? It's not a bad place to end the story but I have something in mind for the finale. Let me know! :)


	3. Response to A Review

**Response to A Review**

Hi Everyone! I'd really like to apologise to all of you especially those who have this story on alert because that would mean you'd get an email alerting you to a new chapter and instead you get this. Same case to those unofficially following this story who clicked on the third chapter expecting a final instalment.

About 2 days ago I received a review from a Guest Reviewer and it bothered me so much that I almost deleted this story. As I've said in my profile, I write for fun and I do it in my spare time. Writing is new for me (well, creative writing is anyway) but I found that once I started, it came easy. So I find time for it in my busy schedule and found joy in the completed chapters and your reviews and responses.

But since this review, I found I couldn't write anymore. Completely blank and distraught. I got an advice from a writer I've come to admire and she said to address the review in my next chapter. The point is, I CAN'T seem to write a next chapter. She said I should be proud of my work and writing is for fun...and I quote "a hobby...like scrap booking but a lot less hot glue and glitter. Never a job!" Boy, do I agree with her! And that WAS the case for me until this ONE review.

I believe written words have weight and writers are responsible for their writings and I am completely horrified that someone got what they got out of a chapter that was meant to be sweet and romantic. So, since this person does not have an ff account, and in case there are others out there getting the same message as her/him, I thought I'd address the issue here and put it behind me. Because I do stand by my writing and I do plan to keep on writing. Just need to confront this issue first.

So here goes. As knee jerk reaction, I deleted the review from my ff account. I'm afraid that's done and I can't do anything about it. But I do have the partial review in my email. Partial due to it being truncated by ff due to its length. Since there are several issues addressed by this reviewer,

His/her review would be in _italic _and my response would be in **bold/**normal.

More than 48 hours ago, DandelionKing(Guest) wrote:

_When I read, I'm constantly analyzing the narratives. Is there narrative fidelity (is it believable), what cultural narratives are being supported and rejected. Have I could to care about the characters, etc. So, this isn't a personal flame on your story. Rather, it is a comment on two things that I see over and over again. That is 1. Support for rape-culture narratives and 2. the viginity ripping hymen narrative/myth._

My response:** 1. Believability issue: **This is a Sailor Moon fan fiction with talking cats and superheroes throwing tiaras and roses. I think that very fact speaks for itself. A critic on believability would probably be more aptly applied to a non-fiction.

**2. Not a personal flame:** I don't think there is a civil way of telling someone that their writing supports rape-culture and have it not be 'personal' or 'flame'.

DandelionKing(Guest) continues:

_First, I kept thinking, omg... he is about to rape her. There is him asking her. There is her expressing hesitation, but not a yes. There he goes, continuing with the touching and disrobing etc. Like, that is what I was wondering if at any time she would give consent. And then Darien trying to "keep control". If he lost control would he just rape her? I don't think that not raping is a skill someone has to develop over time. That is a disturbing implication. _

My response: I don't know whether you read the first chapter. But in THAT chapter, SHE initiated the seduction, except she was too innocent to be able to pull it off. In that chapter also, she said **_"I've made you feel obliged"_** implying that it is what SHE wants and NOT him. In that same chapter she said **_"I do want you Darien."_**

Now regarding the second chapter, you are quite right. She didn't say yes. What she did say was **_"Please."_** and **_"Oh, please."_** (neither was said in rejection of him) and **_"I want more, Darien. All of you. I want all of you."_** which in my opinion constitutes a 'yes'.

Now, she was hesitant. It's her first time after all. Every time I said fear or doubt, I just want to make it clear here, she was never in fear of HIM. It's the experience and the intense feelings that scared her. He was every bit as scared as she. At least that's what I was trying to convey. English is not my first language though I do believe my English is quite good but maybe some of my meanings was lost in the translation, if that were the case then you have my utmost apologies. But please note that Serena was NOT unconscious/drugged/asleep/gagged/tied up in any way nor was he rough with her at any point. She has the option to leave and to say no.

As for the _not raping is not a skill someone has to develop over time_: I think what separates humans from animals is **our will power** and what separates good from bad is the **choices we make**.

DandelionKing(Guest) continues:

_And second, this is something I only learned maybe a year ago, and that is that, people generally don't have to bleed their first time. The hymen doesn't need to break. It stretches with adequate preparation. This idea of virginity and the blood test was about owning women and their sexualities. But, we don't have to keep doing that. And, we know more about bodies and that hymens are generally quite cooperative if given a chance that they'll just move out of the way. I wish someone had told me "that (virg... _**This message has been truncated due to length. **

My response: I do know that people don't have to bleed their first time. I put that in to highlight Darien's character, him caring for her **after** the act not just **during **the act. I am also aware that the first time isn't always painful which is what was implied here so I don't understand your objection to that unless you did not read the chapter fully.

So, just to be clear, I DO NOT in ANY WAY SUPPORT or CONDONE rape nor would I write something to propagate it.

* * *

To the others who have reviewed this story, follow it or favourite it, thank you ever so much. Your support means a lot and I will finish this story, if only for you and for myself of course.

Once again, my apologies for my ramblings and for taking your time.

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: ** 17 February 2013**


	4. Knowing

**A/N:** For those following **TOBITF**, I'll be posting Chapter 10: **Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask** in a couple of days or latest by Friday. Promise! As a bonus, it will feature the finale to my hat-trick chapter ending kisses!

I'd also like to take this opportunity to thank those who reviewed the final chapter of **BTCSM**: **mi-makoto-chan, bonesbemmettlover, Senshi at Heart, LoveInTheBattleField, Moonprincess998, sailoormoon0630, smfan4ever72, UsagiPikachuIchigo, swtmelody637, serenityselena**and **naughtygirl**. Thank you very much! :)

But since we're on the pages of **LMSY**, I'll be honest and say that I wasn't sure that I'd be able to come back and finish this story, at least not this soon. I'd really like to thank those of you who have showed me your support via PM, or on the review pages: **CherrySerenity-sama, Shaydoe, TropicalRemix, freakblueangel, adoore, LoveInTheBattleField, Shantie1984, Guest, Jane, smfan4ever72 **and **firecracker2010**. It means a lot to me that you took the time to do so. I am truly humbled by your kindness.

I'd also like to thank everyone taking the time to review chapter 2 of in this fanfic: **LoveInTheBattleField, Shaydoe, Moonprincess998, adoore, firecracker2010 **and **mangamania. **Thank you ever so much! :)

Finally, thank you also to those who favourite or follow this story.

Well, on with my final instalment of '**LMSY'** then! Enjoy!

**Thoughts are in **_Italics**.**_

(Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. All characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi.)

* * *

**Let Me Show You (Part 3)**

**_Darien's Bathroom (Where we left off previously)_**

Serena felt odd as she wrapped the bathrobe around her freshly scrubbed body and a towel around her head. Different. It's not something that could ever be explained to a man; at least she doesn't think so. She studied herself in the misty mirror. She looked different too, she decided. It's the same face that she had seen countless times in countless mirrors. But there's a softness there that wasn't there before, in the eyes, around the mouth. Love had been responsible. The love she holds in her heart, the love that she had just tasted the first time with her body.

She closed her eyes. He wanted her. A gorgeous man with a brilliant mind and a kind heart wanted her. Long, slow ripples of delight filled her. She felt so aware of herself. So stripped of everything but the flesh and soul. The moment was overwhelming and precious.

She stepped into the bedroom and saw him. He had changed the sheets on the bed and now stood with his jeans unsnapped. Candlelight simmered in his eyes. He was looking at her the way she imagined a lion might look at a lamb just before he pounced.

"Serena, what a picture you make," Darien said staring at the vision standing in his too big bathrobe. _Don't frighten her idiot!_ He warned himself and fought back the urge to devour. His muffled groan had her smiling uncertainly. She slowly made her way to his vanity and sat herself on the seat in front of the mirror, slowly releasing her hair from the towel and reaching for a hairbrush. He crossed to her and took the brush. "Let me do that," he said softly. He turned her to face the mirror and began to draw the brush through her hair. "So perfect," he murmured, bending down to nuzzle her neck.

They stayed like that for awhile. Him brushing her hair. Her looking at him through the mirror. Comfortable silence. It shocked her to realize how intimate it was to have him tend to her hair. The way his fingers would comb through after the brush. Soon, much more than her scalp began to tingle.

When his eyes lifted and met hers in the mirror, excitement arrowed into her at the flash of need she saw in his eyes. He sat the brush down and Serena slowly stood up, started to turn towards him.

"No, not yet," he held her as she was.

"Watch," he murmured as he slid his hands to the belt of her robe. "Don't you wonder how we look together?" His eyes stayed on hers through the mirror as he unbelted the robe and drew the lapels apart.

The idea was so shocking, it left Serena speechless. She couldn't say anything. Could only watch as his hands trailed up lightly over her breast, making her shiver. She continued to watch as his hands moved over her, felt the heat spread under her skin, over it. Her legs seemed to melt away so that she had no choice but to lean back into his chest. As if in a dream she watched him remove the robe from her shoulder, pressed his lips to the bared skin. As the tip of his tongue teased the curve of her neck, she felt a jolt of pleasure, a flash of heat. Her heart already brimming with love, overflowed.

Darien had never seen anything more perfect, more elegant, or more fragile. Suddenly his hands felt big and clumsy, his fingers rough. He wouldn't hurt her. He swore it. His breath tore raggedly through his lips as he touched her. Though his fingers barely skimmed over her skin, he was terrified he would leave bruises behind. Fascinated, he watched his hands skimmed over her, tracing her shoulders, sliding down her arms and back again, carefully, gently, brushing over the soft skin of her breast.

"So pale," he said in a husky voice. Eyes dark and intense, he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples, felt her tremble and heard her moan.

It was wonderfully erotic to watch her body curve back, to feel the soft, yielding weight of her leaned against him as she went pliant with pleasure and surrender. Almost experimentally, his hand glided down her torso, feeling the muscles quiver under his fingers. The scent of her hair and skin filtered through his senses.

He wanted to give, to give to her as he never wanted to give to anyone before, to soothe and excite, to protect and inflame. And she, he thought, pressing his lips to her throat again, is so perfect, so outrageously precious.

"Serena," his breath stuck in his throat, yet he held on until her clouded eyes lifted once more to the reflection of his. "Watch what happens to you when I take you up."

She started to speak, but his hand glided down smoothly, cupping her, finding her already hot and wet. Even as she choked up his name, half in doubt and half in disbelief, he stroked her, gently at first, persuasively, his eyes fierce with concentration.

It was staggering to watch his hand posses her there, to feel those long slow strokes that called an answering pull and tug in her centre. Her own eyes showed her that she was now moving against him, willingly, eagerly, almost pleadingly. Any thought of modesty forgotten, abandoned as she lifted her arms to hook them back around his neck, her hips responding to his increasing rhythm. She was like a moth pinned by a sharp sweet stab of pleasure.

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, watching her face as he laid her down. He slid down her slowly with open mouthed kisses, whispering fingertips. With torturous patience he lingered at her breasts until they were achingly full with pleasure. With her fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair, he moved down, gradually down. He could hear her soft incoherent pleas, gasping sighs as he trailed his mouth down her torso, nipped teasing teeth across her hips. She felt his breath against her thighs and cry out, rearing up as another hot wave slam into her. He couldn't get enough. Every taste of her was more potent than the last. Grasping her flailing hands, he drove himself mad by pushing her to peak again. When her body went lax, when her breath came out in gasped, he brought his mouth back to her.

She was willing to beg but she couldn't speak as sensation after sensation tore through her. Desperate for him, she grappled with his jeans, tugged, and dragged both denim and cotton over his hips, too delirious to notice the effect of her urgent fingers on him. She would have screamed with frustration if his mouth hadn't seduced her into a groan. Damp flesh slid over damp flesh as they both pulled the jeans aside. "Wait." The word sounded harsh as he fought to hold on to the last of his control. His fingers tightened in her hair. "Look at me." And as she opened her eyes to look into his, he repeated, "Look at me. I want you to remember." He slipped into her. Her eyes glazed but remained on his as they set an easy rhythm. As he filled her, she knew she would always remember.

When the sun came up to pour golden light though the windows, she was in his arms. It was so sweet, so natural. It felt incredible to him that her head would be resting on his chest, her fingers fisted over his heart. She slept like a child, deeply and curled into him for warmth and comfort.

He lay still. Loathed to wake her though the night was over and morning had come. It was so quiet he could hear the rustle of trees and the early morning chirping of birds from his opened balcony. He clung to the peaceful interlude.

She sighed and nestled closer into him as he stroked her hair. He remembered how generous she had been in the dark sleepy hours. It was as though he had only to think, to wish, and she would turn toward him. Again and again they had love, in silence and perfect understanding.

He wanted to believe in miracles. And yet, she still hadn't answered his question. Frowning a little, he looked into her sleeping face. Though he felt far from a prince, he tilted her head to wake her up with a kiss.

"Mmmm..." she smiled but kept her eyes closed. "Can I have another?" Her voice, husky with sleep, sent desire tingling along his skin. He forgot to be careful. He forgot to be patient. His mouth took her a second time, urgent and desperate and had her system churning before she was fully awake.

"Darien," she locked her legs around him, pleading. Before she could beg, he was already inside her, already dragging them both where they wanted to go. The ride was fast, shooting the both of them up, where they clung, breathless and giddy.

Her hand slid off his damp back. "Good morning" she said opening her eyes. "I just had the most amazing dream."

Though he was still light headed, he braced himself on his forearms and looked down at her. "Tell me about it," he teased, pressing his lip to her brow lovingly.

She moved her hands deliberately over him. "Waking up was better," she informed him cheekily.

Darien laughed. He rolled to reverse their position. She dropped a kiss on his shoulder and propped her chin on his chest, studying him thoughtfully.

"What is it?" he asked, slowly running his hands over her back.

"Ask me again," she requested. A twinkle in her eyes.

Darien groaned. "I've asked you **_fifty_** times," he answered. Exasperated, terrified, charmed.

Serena pulled herself into a sitting position. Darien followed suit. "You haven't answered. Not once." His eyes were pleading with her.

"Ask me again," she repeated. Quietly this time.

Darien took a deep breath. They were both kneeling on the bed now, facing each other. He took both her hands in his and stared deep into her cerulean blue eyes.

"Darling Serena..." he began gently, using one hand to push the tendril of her hair behind her ear, stroke her jaw, all the while still keeping both of hers in his other hand.

"Marry me. Be my wife. Go to bed with me every night. Wake up with me every morning. Give me all your tears and worries. Share with me all your laughter and joys. Give me all your tomorrows and I'll use all of mine to show you just what you mean to me. My love, my heart, my everything," A request, a pledge and an oath came out of his mouth, shone in his eyes and radiated from his being.

Serena searched his face for a moment. A sombre expression on hers which couldn't, however, shadow or compete with the joyous radiance in her eyes. Slowly, she lifted herself higher and put both her hands on his shoulders. Gently, she kissed his forehead, both his eyelids, his nose, his chin.

With her face just a breath away from his, she answered him, "Yes."

One word. And their lips met. Each secure in the knowledge that they belong together, with each other, for each other, always.

**~THE END~**

* * *

Posted on fanfiction: **23 February 2013**

**A/N:** Well, did the conclusion meet your approval? Do you like it? Hate it? Most of the scene was actually written prior to the negative review addressed in the previous page. But I couldn't get back to it for awhile and was hesitant to share it, afraid it might be misinterpreted or turned into something ugly all over again. So, please review and tell me what you think. I was aiming for a sense of closure and security in their relationship.

Though this story has come to an end, my first fanfic is not yet completed. As much thought and effort I had put into **BTCSM** and **LMSY**, I think more has been put into **TOBITF**. It's not as 'adult' as this fic, at least not yet anyway. But it's not childish either. Don't let the title fool you. Do give it a chance. You might be surprised! You can skip the first chapter because it's just an introduction to the characters. I would really love to hear your thoughts on it. For a preview of S&D interactions just go straight to chapter 8 or any of the last few chapters.

Lastly, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :) Hope to see you on the pages of **The Only Blonde in the Family**!


End file.
